A linear guide (linear motion guide) includes a guide rail, a slider block, and a rolling element. A circulation path of the rolling element is formed between the guide rail and the slider block. The guide rail and the slider block relatively operate (move) by circulation of the rolling element within the circulation path.
The linear guide is formed with a direction changing passage of the circulation path by disposing a rolling element circulation member at an end surface of the slider block in a movement direction thereof. The rolling element circulation member is fixed by an end plate which is itself fixed to the end surface of the slider block and interposed between the end plate and the slider block.